You have to have your eyes wide open
by anymore
Summary: Charlie Bradshaw är flickan från distrikt åtta som måste delta i Hungerspelen. Hur ska det få gör henne?


Kapitel ett - **Let the games begin.**  
"5..."  
Massa tankar flyger runt i huvudet på mig, hur jag skulle ha för strategi, hur jag skulle skaffa mat, hur jag klarar mig, hur jag gör i början, om min älskade Lily skulle klara sig där hemma, om jag skulle kunna charma mig till sponsorgåvor, om jag skulle kunna överleva första dagen. Jag kunde jaga, jag var inte ett proffs men jag visste grunderna för att få tag på djur, jag visste de typiska gifterna som kan finnas i naturen. Charm var inte min starka sida, men jag kan lätt ljuga och få till mig saker. Jag kanske kunde klara mig. Men rädslan fanns ändå där, jag hade lämnat min fina syster Lily kvar i distrikt åtta. Hon kan knappt klara sig själv, så skräckslagen hon är. De har förstört henne. Regimen har förstört henne totalt. Hon går varje dag med rädsla, ångest och panik, med tankar att det är hopplöst och att ingenting fungerar.  
"4..."  
Jag har fått henne att alltid se ett litet ljus varje dag, alltid suttit med henne och fått henne stanna kvar där jag är. Men nu kommer hon alltid avsky regimen mer än någonsin, för de tvingade bort mig från henne. Mina föräldrar lovade mig att försöka fortsätta med att göra henne glad, och det är en av anledningarna till att jag ska försöka vinna. För att visa henne att det finns ett hopp att det någon gång blir bättre. Hon behöver det, det är jag skyldig henne.  
"3..."  
Snart skulle jag kastas in i spelet, och vara tvungen att kämpa för att överleva. För att se mina föräldrar, för att kunna se hoppet stiga i Lilys ögon, för att kunna krama om mina vänner Joshua och Celecia. För att kunna bevisa att allt har ett hopp. Men jag ville också visa att jag inte behöver göra allt som regimen gör, jag vill inte vara deras docka. Men.. hur?  
"2..."  
Två minuter kvar. Jag hade bestämt mig, jag skulle springa rätt in, ta en ryggsäck och försöka ta åt mig några knivar, och sedan springa rätt in i skogen. Söka upp en plats nära mat och vatten. Jag visste att karriäristerna alltid söker sig till vattnet, så jag får ta en plats nära men ändå långt ifrån. Jag kastade en blick mot de andra deltagarna, och fastnade en stund på karriäristerna. Pojken från tvåan och flickan från ettan hade ett äckligt flin i ansiktet och ögonen glödde av glädje och sug, man såg från platsen jag stod på att de båda längtade efter starten. Starten på blodbadet. Regimen har förstört deras liv fullständigt, och fått i dem att de måste bli som blodlustna maskiner som överlever genom andras död. Regimen hade förstört mycket, alltför mycket.  
"1.."  
Om en minut skulle jag vara tvungen att kämpa mig för att komma hem, jag skulle ständigt bevakas varje minut. Varje dag, varje sak jag gör filmas och visas i alla distrikt. Jag kanske var död om en minut.  
"Nu."

Jag sprang för allt jag hade. Jag hade skymtat en ryggsäck nära ett par knivar, jag siktade mig snabbt mot dem. Varje gång jag hade varit tvungen att springa snabbt hade jag tänkt mig att jag var med i Hungerspelen och det var början. Nu hände det på riktigt, och jag hörde skrik och springande fötter. Folket mördades redan nu och jag sprang för livet. Jag kastade mig ner mot ryggsäcken, och rullade snabbt undan för knivarna när jag fått tag om ryggsäcken. Paniken omkring mig var katastrofalt och hade jag inte rullat undan snabbt för att ta tag om knivarna hade jag fått ett spjut i ryggen, för bredvid låg ett spjut och pojken från distrikt två med det flinet skrek högt av missnöjd, men jag tänkte inte mer på det. Jag ställde mig hastigt upp och sprang in till skogen, hoppade över döda kroppar, vände mig om och tittade så inte jag blev huggen och hörde alla skrik bakom mig. Jag visste att oskyldiga barn och tonåringar just nu mördades, bakom min rygg. Det kändes så hemskt, när jag sprang in till skogen och själv levde.  
Jag var nu trygg i skogen, men adrenalinet fortsatte pumpa och jag sprang. Jag sprang, sprang långt in i skogen, på jakt efter vatten. Efter vad det kunde ha varit en halvtimme, stannade jag en aning andfådd. Jag kunde höra ljudet av rinnande vatten på min högra sida, så jag trevade mig försiktigt fram dit med knivarna i min högra näve, ryggsäcken på min rygg och min fokus på att höra efter ljud. Jag hade hört rätt, jag stod framför en flod. Ryggsäcken jag hade på ryggen tog jag av mig, och satte mig ner för att titta genom innehållet. En sovsäck, en rulle bandage och en tom vattenflaska. Min mor hade lärt mig när jag hade fyllt 13 år hur man rengjorde vattnet ute i naturen, men jag hade ingen brådska med att dricka det.  
Efter att ha rengjort vattnet så vandrade jag en bit in i skogen, på jakt efter mat som jag kunde knapra på under dagen. Jag var skicklig med knivar, så jag kunde lät fånga ett djur om det dök upp något.  
I slutet av dagen hade jag fångat in en fågel, men jag vågade inte elda upp en eld då jag har sett massvis med deltagare i Hungerspelen dö på det sättet. Hungern skrek i min mage, men jag ignorerade det medan jag grävde en grop under en buske. Jag skulle försöka sova i busken, i en grop. På det sättet skulle det vara svårt att se mig.  
Jag kunde fortfarande se genom grenarna, men det borde vara svårt för andra att se mig. När jag drack lite vatten och stirrade upp i himlen, började nationalsången spelas och de dödas ansikten visades. Under dagen hade 8 stycken dött, och pojken i mitt distrikt, Chris, överlevt. Vår relation till varandra var inte mer än att vi visste vem vi båda var och vi kunde varandras namn.  
Inte långt efter att nationalsången hade slutats spela, så gjorde jag mig bekväm under busken och försökte sova. Jag frös riktigt mycket, men jag fick försöka ignorera det och fokusera på något annat. Men till slut så föll jag i sömnens dvala.

Nästa morgon, vaknade jag med ett ryck. Jag hade ingen aning varför, men så fort jag hade öppnat ögonen så fick jag nästan en hjärtattack. Jag låg och stirrade på en annan deltagares fötter.


End file.
